A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of shampoo basins, more specifically, a cushioning device that securely attaches along the top perimeter of the shampoo basin so as to provide stability from movement associated with the neck being placed on traditional cushioning devices.
A further embodiment of the present invention is to provide a converter piece that when placed over a traditional sink or porcelain base will convert into a shampoo basin.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Cartwright patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,660) discloses a gel-filled cushioning device for use with a shampoo bowl including a front wall having an inner surface and an outer surface, and a U-shaped, neck receiving notch in the front wall. However, the cushioning device disclosed under the Cartwright Patent is directed to the notch of the shampoo basin, as opposed to a cushioning device that is mounted along the upper perimeter of the basin such that it will not easily move when a neck of the end user rests upon it. Furthermore, an alternative embodiment enables the end user to convert a traditional sink or porcelain basin into a shampoo bowl, which is not a feature disclosed under the Cartwright Patent.
The Flora patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,980) discloses a neck cushioning device adapted for use with a shampoo basin having a neck-receiving notch and includes a cushioning pad formed of a gel-based material. Again, the cushioning device disclosed under the Flora Patent is directed to the notch of the shampoo basin, as opposed to a cushioning device that is mounted along the upper perimeter of the basin such that it will not easily move when a neck of the end user rests upon it.
The Kirsch patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,338) discloses an arrangement for the washing or other treatment of hair of a person which comprises a sink having a rim with an indentation, as is conventional. The rim indentation receives and supports the neck of the person. A gel-type flexibly, resilient pad is carried on the rim within the indentation. Again, the cushioning device disclosed under the Kirsch Patent is directed to the notch of the shampoo basin, and not the upper perimeter of the shampoo bowl.
The Morgan patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,364) discloses a neck cushioning device for engagement with hair shampoo bowls. Again, the cushioning device disclosed under the Kirsch Patent is directed to the notch of the shampoo basin, and not the upper perimeter of the shampoo bowl, which provides additional security of the cushioning device so as to eliminate unwanted movement and resulting soreness associated with the placement of the neck against the cushioning device.
The Hakim patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,365) discloses a neck support for a beauty salon hair washing sinks comprising a pillow formed of an elastomeric foam with a waterproof envelope thereof. Again, the cushioning device disclosed under the Kirsch Patent is directed to the notch of the shampoo basin, and not the upper perimeter of the shampoo bowl, thereby providing enhanced security of the cushioning device.
The Carlquist patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 456,944) illustrates a shampoo sink cushion, which does not securely fasten about the perimeter of a traditional shampoo basin.
The Bower et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,539) discloses a portable washing cart with a sink where the material of the sink to be deformable into a specific configuration, whereby such configuration is retained by a material comprising: soft plastics, lead alloys, or other conventionally known ductile materials. However, the washing cart disclosed under the Bower Patent requires the use of an entire cleaning station, as opposed to a single shampoo basin. Furthermore, the washing cart is not directed to the use of placement of a cushioning device over the notch in the shampoo basin in which a cushioning device maybe designed to securely attach about the upper perimeter of the shampoo basin.
The Hajek patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,774) discloses a completely biodegradable disposable plastic basin containing a circular bottom with a ringed wall upstanding around it. However, the device disclosed under the Hajek Patent is adapted to fit over an existing shampoo basin for a sanitary purpose, as opposed to providing enhanced comfort for an existing shampoo basin. Furthermore, the device disclosed does not include discussion of an alternative embodiment that can convert a traditional sink or porcelain base into a shampoo basin.
In light of the above discussed prior art there is a need for a converter that can transform a traditional sink or porcelain base into a shampoo basin.